mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 12
(Yes, I asked Rockamorow's permission to write this. Again, if Rock doesn't like it, he can report this.) Original idea: Ultimatemetaknight Writer: Normally Rockamorow, but today: Ultimatemetaknight! The surprise (Crimson's perspective) We entered the room, and I saw the pony Skyblack was talking about. "BIG MACLINTOSH? What is he doing here?" "You need to use your dark powers to tie him down, and do your thing. Or else you'll still be a newbie..." Big Mac charged at me, but I stopped him in his tracks. I stole his soul before his body could hit me, and I was able to control the stallion's body. I saw a rope and tied "myself" down. I returned to my own body. "Pretty impressive! Well, do your thing!" I slashed the crap out of Big Mac, and noticed I was thirsty. I drank some blood. I cut his eyes out, and just for fun, his penis. My belly was rumbling, and apparently Sky heard it. "You passed, and I can imagine you're hungry. Have a body part!" He offered me an eye. "Oh hell no man, I don't eat that." "Why not?" He asked slighly pissed. "Well, you see..." (If you want to see one of the reasons why Crimson never eats body parts, read this: http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson's_Past) "Quite an interesting back story. But hey, it's all behind you! Come on, just one bite!" I nodded, and tried the eyeball anyways. "This isn't half bad, Skyblack!" "I know, right? Let's grab some cider to celebrate your official psycho-ness." Another surprise... (Skyblack's perspective) We returned back home. Crimson didn't really made it clear, but I could see that he was happy. But we didn't see the usual sight... "WHAT THE FUCK?! LOOK AT ALL THIS MESS, CRIMSON!" We saw our whole house on fire, everything was burnt to a crisp. We also saw Fluttershy in the corner. We hurried there, holding our breath. "Are you okay?" "She's barely breathing. We need to get her out of here, Sky." We got her out of the remains. She said something. "It... was... the mafia... guy..." She said. We brought her to safety and asked Twilight Sparkle to restore her. "Those ASSES! Grrrr.... Sky, do you feel what I feel?" "Fuck yeah..." Skyblack, and for the first time ever, Crimson both went total Beserk mode. (Read here about it:http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Breath%3A_Beserk) Crimson summoned some weapons, a sword and a pickaxe, and rushed towards the mafia boss' place... Massive beatdown The mafia boss jumped out of his chair as soon as we rushed in. He was grinning, but it was time we washed that away forever. Crimson kicked him down and we didn't even tie him down. We just started slashing and hacking away. Crimson hit his favorite spot: The eye. He tried to escape but Crimson said: "IT'S NO USE! TAKE THIS!" And hit him even harder. We also switched weapons. "Why did you reference Speedy The Pony 2006?" "Shut up, he's almost dead." We then aimed our weapons at his head. "AND THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING!" We said at the same time. Crimson slashed down his neck while I pierced through the skull. Crimson also summoned dynamite. I swear, having a walking arsenal with you is very nice. He set it down as we left the place, and we heard a loud "BOOOOM!" Soon after. Crimson's crush (Crimson's perspective) "That was fun, wasn't it,Sky?" "Of course!" We went to go check on Flutters. Damn, Twilight is actually kinda sexy. Urgh, stop staring, Crimson... "She's in weak state. I'm sorry for you two. Would you like to stay in my house for now?" We nodded and thanked her. Sweet, now maybe I'll have the time to get the courage to ask her out. She showed us our room. "It isn't much..." "Come on, Twilight. It's way better then nothing!" "100% agreed, Sky." We went to sleep, and she went downstairs. I suddenly felt sorry for all the things Fluttershy had to go through. I was happy to find another love besides her... Category:Death Category:Dismemberment Category:Skyblack Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Fluttershy